El Placer de los Ojos de Luna
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Explorarse así misma es una cualidad muy humana, pero de todos los que tuvieron que descubrirla darse placer, tuvo que ser él. Uchiha Sasuke, quién la hará llegar al mismo cielo con un solo toque de sus dedos. Lemon y Lime. -Eres una pervertida, Hyuuga-
1. Chapter 1

**Delaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaración:** Contenido Lime y Lemon. Pareja SasuHina. Posible OoC.

* * *

 **=El placer de los ojos de Luna=  
Capítulo I. Pillada.**

•

•

•

 **Q** uizás lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ¡Tremendamente mal! Pero aquella sensación hormigueante en su persona le reclamaba saciar aquel sentir que desde hacía un tiempo la estaba atormentando considerablemente. Esa sensación ardiente en su piel la hacía aventurarse en caminos desconocidos para ella…

No era la primera vez que lo hacía… ya era un tiempo si mal no recordaba, se aventuraba en aquel mar de sensaciones que solo ella había aprendido a conocer.

Sus dedos cosquilleaban, la ansiedad de querer llegar pronto a su escondite hacía que día con día se escabullera de la casa principal, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con algún familiar, la sola idea de qué sus familiares leyeran su mente la hacía temblar de vergüenza. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal… ella era una dama recatada y de finos modales y aunque fuera una habilidosa kunoichi en el arte del rastreo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, no quería decir que a final de cuentas era una _mujer._

A sus veintiún años de edad podría considerarse que la curiosidad por explorar caminos nuevos la atormentaba día con día. Mordió su labio al ver que pronto llegaría a los límites de la villa. Era bastante cautelosa en cuanto a esa necesidad se trataba; colorada de sus mejillas estuvo a punto de chocar contra la copa de un gran árbol, pues en su intento de intentar quitar la culpa que sentía intentó tapar su rostro. Gracias a sus habilidades ninja con facilidad regresó a su camino inicial.

Se detuvo de golpe en cuanto divisó el enorme portón que separaba el exterior con Konoha. Ahí sus opalinos ojos enfocaron al par de ninjas que cuidaban la entrada, pudiendo escuchar sus palabras sin sentido, pues estaban enfrascados en una conversación muy trivial a decir verdad, pudo escucharles reír y siendo lo más sigilosa posible dio un enorme brinco que la llevaría a las fronteras de la aldea.

Tragó pesado cuando se supo fuera de Konoha.

Nuevamente la culpa la invadió… no podía imaginarse si quiera el que la descubrieran abandonando su villa natal por una necesidad tan humana. No quería si quiera pensar el rostro que pondría su padre si se llegará a enterar de qué ella… ella… ¡No! Era demasiado pensar en esa situación.

Pero ahí estaba… saliendo, sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Sus manos sudaban debido a los nervios que envolvían todo su cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando estuvo varios metros alejada de la villa. ¡Qué mal estaba haciendo! Pero... no podía evitarlo.

En la respetable mansión del Clan Hyuuga, todos esos temas aún eran tabú a pesar de que ya no estaban en una época antigua, más sin embargo; las tradiciones que cada uno de los poseedores del Byakuugan no cambiaban de la noche a la mañana. Tragó pesado en cuanto las puntas de sus pies tocaron el césped húmedo, pues al estar en temporada lluvial, todo estaba mojado.

 _Igual que su entrepierna…_

Era una maraña de nervios mezclada con vergüenza, pues buscando su escondite preferido dio con un tronco el cual estaba hueco en su interior. Ese simple objeto de la naturaleza podía protegerla de ojos curiosos que rondaran la zona, pero era prácticamente imposible pues antes de pisar un terreno desconocido, activó su línea de sucesoria, para verificar qué nadie a la redonda estuviera ahí.

Sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza decidió meterse en el interior de aquel tronco abandonado.

" _Eres inmoral, Hinata Hyuuga"_ se reclamó mentalmente, pues aunque su lado racional quisiera detenerla—su lado humano—le dijo que siguiera pues ya había llegado bastante lejos ese día.

Con sumo cuidado acomodó su trasero en el suelo terroso; abriendo con vergüenza sus piernas y el rostro colorado. Zambulló su delgada mano dentro de sus licras azules, un placentero escalofrío llegó hasta ella. Cada toque de sus dedos contra la carne de su entrepierna le provocaba un placer indescriptible. Era el placer humano. Su dedo índice y corazón apartaron el resorte que sujetaba su braga a la cintura, llenándose de aceleración cuando la piel de sus dedos hicieron contacto con el fino vello púbico que la cubría hasta llegar a aquella separación.

Ahogó un suave suspiro cuando se notó así misma totalmente húmeda, pues al introducir su dedo corazón en medio de sus labios cerró sus ojos con fuerza al notar aquel botoncito de carne totalmente erecto. Al tocarlo sus labios se abrieron con un suave gemido cuando decidió darle atención a esa pequeña protuberancia. En movimiento circular y haciendo un poco de presión en su hinchado clítoris emitió un gemido largo, ansioso, necesitado.

Su dedo podía considerarse el máximo paraíso, pues rindiéndose ante la ola de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo abrió un poco más sus piernas, aunque intentaba acallar los sonidos que salían de su garganta era un poco complicado pues al seguir tocándose aquella ola de placer la cegaba, la joven de azulados cabellos disfrutaba aquella estancia en el bosque.

—Vaya, que tenemos aquí…

La joven inmediatamente sacó la mano de su zona femenina. Viendo con terror a la persona que la había pillado… un poco irritada pues antes de sentir los reconocidos espasmos antes del orgasmo fueron interrumpidos. Su rostro se coloreó al máximo y estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

¡Qué descuidada había sido!

•.•

Él jamás solía rondar a las afueras de Konoha, no desde que había decidido irse de ahí en busca del poder que Orochimaru le ofrecía. Sin embargo; sus pasos lo llevaban a las afueras de la villa por cuestiones que él desconocía… ¿Nostalgia quizás? Podía considerarlo así, aunque aquellas tontas emociones no iban para nada con él. Él no necesitaba de ninguno de los idiotas que vivían en la villa de fuego. Solo se necesitaba así mismo.

Cuatro años, desde que se había convertido en traidor de la hoja. Cuatro largos años dónde todavía no lograba hacerse con su venganza contra el maldito de su hermano mayor. Estaba consumido por el odio y el rencor, el poder que le otorgaba el Sannin ya no era suficiente… ¡Él quería más! ¡Deseaba más! Con aquellos pensamientos negativos en su mente frunció el ceño.

Necesitaba matar a alguien para menguar ese deseo sádico.

Sus pies lo llevaron sin rumbo fijo, únicamente deambulando en la frontera de Konoha; cuidando de no ser detectado por ningún ninja que estuviera a la redonda. Hasta que…

Sus oídos habían captado algún quejido raro, ahogados… ¿Alguien estaba herido? Qué bueno, él ahorraría el sufrimiento del pobre desgraciado que se cruzaría pronto en su camino. Sonrió con malicia lleno de ese deseo por matar a quién se le cruzara. Su Sharingan se activó pero en cuanto llegó hasta el lugar dónde aquel sufría, las aspas de su doujutsu giraron y aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a una joven, tocarse…

Sonrió malicioso, él no era un hombre pervertido como el maestro del idiota de Naruto, pero no podía negar que esa joven que disfrutaba de darse placer así misma era hermosa. Verla apretar sus labios con delicadeza para después dejar salir suaves gemidos que le parecieron totalmente sensuales. Se acercó con el sigilo que le caracterizaba hasta plantarse frente a esa mujer.

—Vaya, qué tenemos aquí…

Sonrió divertido cuando la mujer frente a él se asustaba y al mismo tiempo su rostro se coloreaba. Sus perlados ojos se abrieron con pánico cuándo le reconocieron, _"Una Hyuuga"_ pensó con sorna, quién diría que los honorables miembros del Byakuugan, fueran tan… tan… bueno no tenía palabra para describirlos. Vio a la chica levantarse como alma que llevaba el diablo para intentar escapar de él. Su sonrisa malévola se ensanchó más cuando echó a correr… ¡Sería divertido! Ella era la presa y él su cazador.

Sasuke Uchiha, estaba interesado en saber que seguiría después de darle alcance a la menuda kunoichi que corría intentando escapar. El objetivo de aquella niña era regresar a su villa para alejarse. Pero mala idea… él era más rápido que Hinata.

— ¡Onegai, suélteme por favor!—exclamó la chica, llena de pánico y vergüenza, ambos sentimientos mezclados. ¿Por qué de todos los que tenían que pillarla debía haber sido precisamente Sasuke Uchiha? Quería llorar… ¡Había sido una tonta! Aquel hombre le había doblado el brazo para impedirle escapar. Ahora estaba ahí a merced de un shinobi que se había convertido en uno de los principales criminales dentro del Libro Bingo.

Una risa llena de maldad salió de los labios del Uchiha—Así que la princesita Hyuuga es una _pervertida_ —ella le miró ofendida. Sin dejar de ser un tomate brillante. Quería gritarle, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

—Onegai—suplicó ella, dejando de hacer fuerza contra el torniquete que el vengador le estaba aplicando—Déjeme ir.

Estaba siendo muy divertido. Parecía que después de todo haber dejado a Hebi lejos de ahí había sido buena idea. No todos los días te encuentras una kunoichi, dándose placer así misma en medio del bosque. —Ya recordé quién eres—se mofó, viéndola con burla—Eres la patética heredera del Clan Hyuuga—vio como ella bajó la mirada dolida—Ah y la acosadora mojigata que está enamorada de Naruto.

—N-no soy a-así.

—No, ya veo que no—se burló—Me pregunto… ¿Qué diría el bruto de Naruto si te viera así?

— ¡N-no lo diga!—exclamó avergonzada, sentía que pronto se iba a entregar al golpazo del desmayo por las palabras del Uchiha.

—Es cierto lo que dicen… las calladas… son las peores.

— ¡Cállese!—gritó la peli azul, molesta. ¡No iba a permitir que Sasuke Uchiha la tratara como si fuera una cualquiera!

El moreno se la estaba pasando realmente en grande. Observó por un momento de pies a cabeza a la joven notando una enorme chaqueta lila que cubría su cuerpo, sus labios se fruncieron pues estaba seguro que debajo de esa enorme prenda había un cuerpo, menos atlético qué el de Jugo.

—Que va—terminó el Uchiha, soltándola con fuerza provocando que la joven se fuera totalmente de trasero al piso—No podría nunca interesarme una mujer tan fea y _gorda como tú._

La Hyuuga estaba ofendida, ¡Realmente ofendida! ¿Quién era ese imbécil para tratarla así? Activó su Byakuugan, lista para enfrentarlo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que aquel despreciable joven usara su Mangekyo Sharingan para meterla en un molesto genjutsu dónde era herida miles de veces.

—Obedecerás mi voluntad, Hyuuga—le habló el portador del ojo rojo—Vendrás mañana, aquí a mi encuentro durante la noche.

— ¡Ie, y-yo no p-podría!—exclamó ella, enojada—U-usted es un criminal y mi deber como shinobi, es e-enfrentarlo.

Una carcajada profunda salió de la boca del azabache. Burlándose de la valentía que esa extraña niña ponía, no iba para nada con ella, era más bien como un gatito asustado.

Era la primera vez en años, que una chica lograba captar su atención, no por el acto que ella cometía antes de su llegada… sino qué… esos ojos de luna captaron su atención de una manera retorcida y siniestra.

—Harás lo que te ordene—sonrió nuevamente—Oh… me encargaré de reducir en cenizas, la maldita villa de Konoha.

— ¡Usted n-no puede h-hacer eso!

—Vendrás—sentenció él, dejándola en su lugar antes de desaparecer de la vista de la joven.

¡Genial! Ahora estaba en un fuerte aprieto… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ver al hombre? ¿Avisar en Konoha que le había visto? Quería llorar en esos momentos, se sentía frustrada e impotente. Lo que venía siendo un acto inmoral contra su persona, se había convertido en un problema mayúsculo… ella realmente no quería ir al encuentro con el Uchiha.

Pero la supervivencia de Konoha dependía de si ella asistía o no al encuentro con ese lunático.

Y aunque aún sintiera pánico por lo reciente, su zona femenina estaba aún _húmeda._ Raramente con un cosquilleo en su vientre después de ese terrorífico encuentro. Llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho, llena de angustia y curiosamente, _excitada._

.•.

Esa mujer iba a ser su entretenimiento durante un tiempo hasta que se aburriera de ella.

Sonrió con maldad y se encaminó con dirección a dónde estaba el equipo Hebi.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que éste capítulo es bastante corto, en comparación a los que normalmente escribo; perooooo bueno… éste fic será cortito con capítulos cortitos. Recuerden que si les gustó, un review deben dejarme para saber que les pareció mi pervertida historia. 7u7**

 **A lo mejor no hubo mucha acción, pero ya es un comienzo. No planeo extender mucho éste fic pues aún está en marcha "El Pecado de Amarte" pero como serán capítulos cortitos por el lime, serán entretenidos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, aquí o en mi otro fic.**

 **Besitos! :***


	2. Anuncio: Gracias a todas

**= O=**

 **¡Hola! Queridas lectoras.**

 **Gracias por mandarme mensajes para saber si me encontraba bien, lamentablemente el día de ayer 19 de Septiembre se presentó en la Ciudad de México un sismo trepida torio con una magnitud de 7.1 grados con epicentro en el estado de Morelos y Puebla.**

 **Debido a eso, muchísimos lugares salieron dañados, entre ellas la Colonia Roma, Condesa y al sur de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente un colegio con niveles kínder, primaria y secundaria se vino abajo con estudiantes y profesores dentro de las instalaciones. Hasta éste momento no se han podido rescatar todavía en su totalidad a las personas que están debajo de los escombros.**

 **Es una triste noticia pues en el país ya van 234 muertos debido al terremoto.**

 **Yo me encuentro bien junto a toda mi familia.**

 **¡Dios es grande!**

 **Pues el día de ayer me encontraba en la Colonia Roma acudiendo a una entrevista y justamente a las 13:14 p.m. fue cuando sucedió el terremoto, salí corriendo de las instalaciones de ese edificio junto a todas las personas de los otros pisos que trabajaban ahí, en la locura por escapar del edificio, caí por las escaleras pero alguien me ayudó a levantarme y así pude escapar con todos los demás trabajadores de ese edificio, posteriormente al evacuar y correr el inmueble se vino abajo y metros más adelante sobre la misma calle de Álvaro Obregón hubo una explosión gracias a la fuga de gas que se presentó.**

 **Lamentablemente, hoy, la ciudad todavía es un caos. Pero realmente agradezco qué pude salir de ahí ilesa, solo con una mano lastimada pero todo bien, sin transporte pues todo colapsó tuve que ir caminando casi hasta mi domicilio. Estamos hablando de casi 25 km del punto a donde yo me encontraba hasta mi hogar, afortunadamente me encontré en el camino con mi adorada madre y pudimos regresar juntas a casa. Mi hermano todavía tardó en aparecer pero también se encuentra en buenas condiciones y las estructuras del edificio donde vivo se encuentran sin rupturas o algo parecido. Pero… ahorita lo que importa es que todo México y otros países se encuentran en labor de apoyo.**

 **Curiosamente ayer se conmemoraban 32 años del terrible terremoto que también azotó la Ciudad de México en el año de 1985. Dejando a su paso 20,000 muertos y muchísimos daños.**

 **Pero México y todos nosotros nos hemos de reponer. Porque para eso todos somos hermanos de un mismo país y es cuando más solidarios nos hemos puesto para apoyarnos ante la desgracia.**

 **¿Qué quiero decir con esto?**

 **Posiblemente tardaré un poco en subir los capítulos siguientes ya que como bien expliqué arriba, me encuentro en labor voluntaria para apoyar en lo que se necesite en la ciudad y los lugares donde hubo derrumbes.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nuevamente agradezco a todas las personitas qué me mandaron mensaje.**

 **¡Dios es grande! Soy creyente y la verdad toda mi fe va de la mano con nuestro gran salvador.**

 **¡Gracias, porque vivo un día más!**

• **. Zyan Rose .•**


End file.
